ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
CN Origins
CN Origins is a proposed block on Cartoon Network that'll replace Adult Swim (who now will move to TBS) in the future. The block will be composed by classic Cartoon Network programming, besides airing live-action and animated programming from Warner Bros. Television and Hanna-Barbera Productions and additional agreements with Universal Television, 20th Century Fox Television, Sony Pictures Television, MGM Television, DHX Media and Corus Entertainment. Programming Cartoon Network classics *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''What-a-Cartoon!'' shorts *''Dexter's Laboratory'' **''The Justice Friends'' **''Dial M for Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both 1998 and 2016 versions) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' (Seasons 1-4 with Cow and Chicken reruns and Season 5 as stand-alone) *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Grim and Evil'' **''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' **''Evil Con Carne'' *''Samurai Jack'' (this is the only show to be rated TV-PG-V likely due to the dark themes, action and mayhem from Season 5 thus making all the episodes of Seasons 1-4 having that rating as well) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Camp Lazlo'' Warner Bros. Television/Hanna-Barbera Productions classics *''Looney Tunes'' franchise **''Looney Tunes'' shorts **''Tiny Toon Adventures'' **''Taz-Mania'' **''Animaniacs'' ***''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' **''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''Loonatics Unleashed'' **''The Looney Tunes Show'' **''Wabbit'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Scooby-Doo'' franchise **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Flintstones'' franchise **''The Flintstones'' **''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' **''The Flintstone Comedy Hour''/''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' **''The New Fred and Barney Show'' **''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' **''The Flintstone Kids'' **''Cave Kids'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Hanna-Barbera Animals'' franchise **''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' **''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' **''The Yogi Bear Show'' **''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' **''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series'' **''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' **''The Peter Potamus Show'' **''The Atom Ant Show'' **''The Secret Squirrel Show'' **''Yogi's Gang'' **''Yogi's Space Race'' **''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' **''The New Yogi Bear Show'' **''Yo Yogi!'' *''Tom & Jerry'' franchise **''Tom & Jerry'' shorts **''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (both 1970s and 2014 versions) **''The Tom & Jerry Comedy Show'' **''The Tom & Jerry Kids Show'' ***''Spike and Tyke'' ***''Droopy and Dripple'' **''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Droopy'' franchise **''Droopy'' shorts **''Droopy: Master Detective'' ***''Screwball Squirrel'' *''Wacky Races'' **''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' **''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Mask: Animated Series'' *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Smallville'' *''Batman'' (1960s live-action series) *''Full House'' *''DC Animated Universe'' shows **''Super Friends'' Acquired shows From Universal Television *''Woody Woodpecker'' franchise **''Woody Woodpecker'' shorts **''Chilly Willy'' shorts **''Andy Panda'' shorts **''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Land Before Time: The Animated Series'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Knight Rider series **Classic ''Knight Rider **''Team Knight Rider'' **Modern Knight Rider *Battlestar Galactica series ** *Monk *''Magnum, P.I. '' *Back to the Future: The Animated Series From 20th Century Fox Television *''The A-Team'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Bobby's World'' From Sony Pictures Television *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Men in Black: The Animated Series'' From MGM Television *''The Pink Panther'' franchise **''The Pink Panther Show'' **''Pink Panther and Sons'' **''The Pink Panther'' **''Pink Panther and Pals'' From DHX Media From Corus Entertainment From the BBC From FremantleMedia *''Mr. Bean'' Films From Warner Bros. Pictures *''Space Jam'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Looney Tunes'' direct-to-video films **''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation'' **''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' **''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' **''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' **''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''Scooby-Doo'' live-action films *''Scooby-Doo'' direct-to-video films *''Tom & Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom & Jerry'' direct-to-video films *''The Mask'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''The Goonies'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Harry Potter'' series *''Batman: The Movie'' *Tim Burton's live-action Batman quadrilogy *LEGO DC Comics films *Classic live-action Superman films (1977-2006) *''Lord of the Rings'' trilogy (2001-2003) From Universal Studios *''The Land Before Time'' films *''Curious George'' films *''Jurassic Park films *''Back to the Future trilogy *''Mr. Bean'' films **''Bean'' **''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' *''Johnny English'' duology *DreamWorks Animation films (up to late 2000s then later late 2010s after 2010 is finished) From 20th Century Fox *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''Home Alone'' series *''Ice Age'' films *''Rio'' duology *''Anastasia'' From Paramount Pictures *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Crocodile Dundee'' From Sony Pictures Entertainment *Classic Ghostbusters *''Men in Black'' trilogy *''Stuart Little trilogy From Metro-Goldwyn Mayer *''UHF *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' *''Rocky series **''Rocky **''Rocky II'' **''Rocky III'' **''Rocky IV'' **''Rocky V'' **''Rocky Balboa'' **''Creed'' Development During The Splat's success, Emman Cortez planned to do a block that's similar to the former but with Warner Bros.' classic family-friendly programming alongside Universal due to both companies being friendly to each other. Also, due to the fact that Emman wished to spread the memories of the people, he called the block CN Origins. Category:Programming Blocks Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Prequel Category:Prequel channel Category:Prequels